Route Nationale 1
Route Nationale 1 (RN1) is the main Interdepartmental Highway on the Gulf Coast of Haiti, running largely parallel to the Golfe de la Gonâve coast, serving areas from Port-au-Prince to Cap-Haïtien. In general, RN1 serves the major cities of the seaboard and metropolitan areas such as Milot, L'Estere, and Gonaïves in the north, down to the Artibonite Plain, and Saint-Marc, Montrouis, The Arcadian Coast, and Cabaret further South. The route follows a more inland route between Milot and Gonaïvez, notably bypassing the "Far West" metropolitan areas of Gros-Morne and Port-de-Paix, which require connections through other Departmental Highways. About A substantial part of the economic activity in Haiti is centered around Port-au-Prince the capital and along Route Nationale 1, which connects the capital with Cap-Haïtien, the second largest city in the country; specifically RN1 serves the Artibonite Plain (the richest agricultural area in Haiti), the Gonaïves Plain and the Northern Plain, south of Cap-Haitien. RN1 is one of the oldest routes of Haiti's Highway System, with its span complimemted by a new bridge over the Artibonite River, the largest waterway on this route. A crossing over the Artibonite is crucial for the northern half of the country since RN1 is currently the only practicable land access between the northern part and the capital. If the existing bridge were to collapse without a new bridge being in place, the results would be disastrous for the economy. Route description For the purpose of analysis, Route National 1 has been divided into four sections as follows: 1. Pont Rouge-Bon Repos (13.6 km) 2. ''Bon Repos-Sortie Saint Marc (88 km) 3. Saint Marc-Gonaives (50 km) 4. Gonaives-Cap-Haïtien (101 km) '' ---- '''1. Pont Rouge-Bon Repos' (13.6 km, asphalt concrete) has a varying cross section (7-12 m) and carries a high traffic volume in the first section which is highly congested (12,500 vpd of which less than 10% is medium to heavy truck traffic). Section carries also a high volume of pedestrian traffic requiring the introduction of safety measures (adequate shoulder width and possibly sidewalks in some sections). Parts of this section are flooded frequently and therefore expenditures will be directed, in part, to solve the drainage problem. The first 8 km of this road (Pont Rouge-Y intersection with Route Nationale 3) could be widened to 4 lanes as the required right-of-way appears to be there. This section shows wear. Lane painting and on-street parking restrictions along this section would increase the use of the existing capacity of some sections which are already 4-lane wide. This section will be studied as part of the Urban Transport Study. The section after the y-intersection (RN1\RN3) presents some problems with permanent constructions on the right-of-way. Studies conducted in 1991 recommend an AC overlay on this section ranging from 8 cm in thickness near Port-au-Prince and 3 cm on the Bon Repos side. The cost estimate to provide the required strengthening of the AC and solve the drainage problem will be reviewed as part of the engineering study. 2. Bon Repos-Sortie Saint Marc (88 km, asphalt concrete) two lanes (7 m) and an ADT of 1450 vpd (12% trucks). Floods are frequent in parts of this section. In addition, there are localized structural problems. The 1991 report recommends the placing of an overlay in the sections Bon Repos-Sta. Terrienne (26.4 km) and Montrouis-Saint Marc (21.6 km). '' A similar intervention may be required on the section Sta. Terrienne-Montrouis (40 krm). The estimated average expenditures for the entire section range from US$ 60,000 to US$ 80,000/km. '''3. Saint Marc-Gonaïves' (50 km, asphalt concrete) two lanes (7 m) with an ADT of 1400 vpd (10% trucks). Reconstruction/major rehabilitation works required. 4. Gonaïves-Cap-Haitien (101 km, Double Surface Treatment) two lanes. Rehabilitation works done in 1990. Most of the section is in good condition requiring only periodic maintenance and the improvement of shoulders in some sections. Flooding is a problem in the section Gonaïves-Intersection Route d'Ennery (26 km). Also there are 5 km in this section that have experienced abnormal deterioration considering the road was rehabilitated in 1990. The section Intersection Route d'Ennery-Limbe (50 km), is in good condition except for 4 km but lacks shoulders. Also, work needs to be done on a bridge. The section Limbe-Cap-Haïtien (25 km) is in good condition. Estimated cost for this section is an average expenditure of US$ 20,000/km. Economy Details of the principal towns along the RN-1 These towns are among the fastest growing in Haiti. Recent economic expansion has, to a large degree, been concentrated in Port-au-Prince and its environs. The reduced cost of transportation resulting from improvement of the RN-1 and the agricultural development schemes presently being implemented there may contribute to more balanced growth of urban and rural population. The main industries along the RN-1 are: (a) a flour mill near Duvalierville (b) a cement plant, also near Duvalierville © a sugar refinery on the outskirts of Port-au-Prince (d) a textile mill at Gonaïves and (e) a steel mill brought into production, on the outskirts of Port-au-Prince. The RN-1 serves the following important agricultural areas: (a) the Artibonite Plain (25,000 ha), the main rice-producing area in Haiti. The Organisation du Development de la Vallee d'Artibonite (ODVA) has made plans to double production; (b) the area northeast of Gonaïves (2,700 ha). The Organisation du Developpement de la Plaine de Gonaives (ODPG) has received US$2 million equivalent from the Federal Republic of Germany, US$737,000 from the International Coffee Organization and US$600,000 from the Haitian Government to increase agricultural production in this area. A feasibility study has been made of the required investments by the Institut Interamericain des Sciences Agricoles de L'OEA (IICA). © The area north of the Estere River (1,200 ha). ODPG has made plans to increase agricultural production in this area significantly (d) the area around Plaisance (between Puilboreau and Camp Coq) where the primary products are coffee and cocoa. Additional products grown in this area are sweet potatoes, manioc, bananas and other fruits. Other traffic generators along the RN-1 include quarries near Ennery and in the Artibonite Plain, charcoal kilns near Gonaïves, and livestock raising near the Estere River. Additionally, the beaches along the first 70 km out of Port-au-Prince and those near Cap-Haïtien, the panoramic views in the mountains near Limbé and the places of historical interest in the Cap-Haïtien region (San Souci Palace, Laferriere Citadel and the ruins of the house of Pauline Bonaparte) are increasingly generating tourist traffic. and Artibonite departments.]] The largest climb is at the 156 km to 176 km marker. It is a climb that lasts 20 km and rises from 183 meters to 916 meters (599 ft to 3006 ft) in the span of 20 km (12 miles), resulting in a grade of 3.7%. Route Nationale 1 DEPARTMENT ARTIBONITE | | |''RN2'' | ]] |- |C-D-B Arrondissement | | | |- |Archaie Arrondissement | | | | |- |AR | | | |- |Saint-Marc Arrondissement | | | | |- |Gonaïves Arrondissement | | | |- |Dessalines Arrondissement | | | |- |NO | | | |- |Plaisance Arrondissement | | | |- |L'Acul-du-Nord Arrondissement | | | |- |Cap-Haïtien Arrondissement | | | |} ---- RN1a.jpg|Route Nationale 1, near Gonaïves 14-1.jpg|RN-1 at intersection with RD-14 in Limbé Category:Geography of Haiti Category:Transportation in Haiti Category:Haiti Road Network